1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response, high brightness, low driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting device has a structure including a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode that are sequentially stacked on a substrate. Holes injected from the first electrode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the second electrode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers (i.e. the holes and electrons) recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.